


Swimming In The Moonlight

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, David is a ril slav, David is from Croatia, David is in love, David listens to hippie music, David loves to paint, David makes the boys paint with him, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Matteo is in love, Smut, The boys all visit Croatia, Use of Croatian, Use of Italian, cute boyfriends, cute moments, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: The boys seeing how soft Matteo is when around David.





	1. play pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come over while David paints.

The boys are all sat in Matteo’s living room, acrylic paint filling the floor space in front of them. David wanting to relax, deciding to paint while listening to music, Matteo deciding to just sit and watch his boyfriend paint is more his style. The boys just wanting to chill out with them, not caring if they don’t talk. They just all needed a break from everything, so deciding to just sit with their friends and listen to music sounded amazing. 

David getting the opportunity to play his music, begins choosing his colors. He decides to paint a [trippy](https://pin.it/rym4jwqvutvxxi) painting, one that he’s been thinking of for a couple days now. He shuffles his [playlist](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/painting/pl.u-55D6X42i8pqJoZ6) that he listens to while painting, and letting it fill the room. From the looks of it, he has a good amount of paint colors that he’s using in this painting. He skips one song, not feeling in the mood for it, Teen Sex by infinite bisous playing. One of David’s favorites to play while painting because it’s just a relaxing song. Matteo being familiar with the song, moves his head to the beat. Everyone glancing at David every once in a while, looking at how careful he’s being with his movements. 

They all notice that every ten or so minutes, David sits up straight. His back popping every time he does so, they’ve been watching him for an hour so far. Everyone just in awe at David’s talent, the boys understanding why Matteo watches him paint all the time. Their cat Zeke, coming over and kneeding Matteo’s stomach, before deciding that the boys stomach is the perfect place to nap on. Matteo laying down on the floor beside his boyfriend, head propped up on some pillows. His hand slipping under David’s shirt every now and then, running his hand over his boyfriends back. It’s rare seeing Matteo this gentle with someone, he usually just fucks around. But with David, he’s more sweet and soft. Love really does change you, and it changed Matteo into a softie. The boys take photos and videos of them, posting them to their social media’s. 

David has been painting for nearly two hours by now. He has paint all over him, he chose to wear some shorts, and one of Matteo’s shirts to paint in. He has paint all over his hands, and even some of his thighs. Matteo petting Zeke, every now and then hitting his Boulder that he got not too long ago. From time to time, David reaches his hand over for Matteo to put the boulder in his palm. David hits the boulder, holding in the smoke then blowing it out. He leans over and gives Zeke a kiss on his head, then Matteo a kiss, then gets back to painting. One of David’s favorite songs comes on, so he begins swaying along to the song while finishing up his painting. 

“I’m done” David announces, holding up the canvas to show everyone. “That’s looks dope, baby” Matteo says, everyone agreeing. “I really like it” Jonas says, making David smile. David sets it on the coffee table to dry then stands up, popping nearly every bone in his body. “My back hurts, like so bad” He comments, no ones surprised. He just spent almost two hours hunched over on the floor, that can’t be good for your back. 

They all hang out for a little longer till the boys head home. Leaving Matteo and David alone in his flat, “Lets go take a nap” David suggests excitedly, “Have I ever told you I love you?” Matteo asks, making David laugh. He walks over to his boyfriend wrapping his arms around the boys neck, “No, you never have” He responds, making Matteo laugh. “I love you” 

They get under the covers in Matteo’s bed, Zeke joining them. Finding the perfect napping spot to be at the foot of the bed. Matteo wraps his arms around David from behind, then slowly lets sleep overcome his body. David doing the same, feeling safe in the blondes arms. 


	2. Real Slavs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys all hang out at Jonas’ and David plays his favorite song.

David and Matteo walk to Jonas’ place hand in hand, the boys all sitting at the table outside drinking beers. They walk over to them and join, David pulling out their pack of smokes and grabbing one. Matteo doing the same, they light their cigarettes and use an empty beer can as their ashtray. “Fuck it, pass me a smoke David” Jonas says, he used to smoke but stopped when he thought he was going to get back together with Hanna. David does as he’s told, handing him the lighter as well. Matteo gets out his speaker and connects his phone, he then hands his phone to David so he can pick a song. “Oh, I have the perfect song” David says, laughing while he searches for the song. 

Real Slavs by Kukus Klan and Donplaya begins playing. “Oh my god” Matteo sighs, shaking his head at David. David stands up, beer in hand and his cigarette in the other. David’s family is from Croatia, but moved to Germany when he was born. So he grew up speaking Croatian and German, so he is of Slavic nationality. “Real Slavs we just having fun, but when it’s trouble time we don’t joke around” He sings along, the boys laughing. Matteo just looking at his boyfriend, lovingly. But at the same time, he’s thinking “Why do I love you?”. “Only adidas” David continues, pointing at the adidas symbol on his sweatpants and shoes. “Oh shit!” Carlos shouts, getting up and jumping around dramatically. 

“Man fuck that shit I’m a Lil Slav” David says in an accent, “But you don’t know shit about Slav life” He continues, everyone vibing with the song. Laughing at certain parts and jamming out at others. Matteo stands up and does the classic “Slav Squat”. He puts his cigarette between his lips, taking a drag then taking a sip of his beer. David squatting down beside him, Jonas takes a video of them. David uses this as an opportunity to push Matteo, “You’re not real Slav!” He shouts, making everyone die of laughter. Jonas is so grateful that he caught that on video, he posts it to his social media’s then opens another beer. When the song ends, they all drink more. When they’re all sporting a good buzz Abdi asks him where he’s originally from. “Rijeka, Croatia. Making me a real Slav” He responds laughing, Carlos asks him to play a Croatian song. “I have a lot that I like, but I think I’ll go with some classic Bijelo Dugme” He responds, flicking some ash off the end of his smoke. He finds the perfect song, and plays it. 

“Ne spavaj mala moja muzika dok svira” He sings, the boys all amazed by the language having never heard it before. Matteo singing along so some parts of the song that he knows, “Tata spava svuda je tama” David continues, Jonas really liking the song adds it to his phone. “What are they saying?” Jonas asks, David pauses the song to respond. “So ‘Ne spavaj mala moja muzika dok svira’ translates weirdly. Like word for word, it’s ‘Do not sleep, my little one music while playing’. Which sounds very weird, but how we would translate it like in Croatia is, ‘Kids don’t sleep, music is playing’” He explains, Matteo can’t help but watch him with awe. He’s never really heard him speak his native language, he’s seen it before but never really heard it. 

They continue to listen to Matteo’s music, talk and drink. Abdi somehow can’t seem to wrap his head around David being from Croatia. “So you speak Croatian at home?” He asks, everyone groans while David laughs. “Ja, I do” He responds, “And stop groaning, it’s very honorable in a way when people ask about my language and my country because no one even knows it exists” David adds, Matteo nodding in agreement because he had a whole lesson on Croatian culture, and all that jazz. The boys being intrigued by the boys’ words, “Really?” Carlos questions, David nodding. 

“Teach us something then” He adds, David laughing while shaking his head. “I tried teaching Matteo once and the only thing he was good at was rolling his r’s” David responds, but nevertheless they keep begging for him to teach them something. “Fine. Fine, what do you want to know?” He asks, lighting another cigarette then handing Matteo the lighter for him to do the same. “What is like basic conversation stuff?” Jonas asks, David takes a moment to think. “Um, well you would start by asking ‘what’s up’ so you would say, kako si?” He tells them, “The you would respond with dobro, or a ide. Which is good or, it’s going. Then if someone asks you ‘kako si?’ Then you would answer and respond with ‘ti?’ Which basically is asking, ‘how about you?’” He explains, they all say it correctly except for dobro. “Ne, also ne is no and da is yes. So, ne it’s do-b-ro. You roll the r” David tells them. The all nod then say it the correct way, David cheering as they do so. 

“Um, oh we have a saying that’s kinda weird but we use it when someone—ha it’s really odd. But let’s say if you smell like shit, I would say to you ‘smrdiš ko kuga’” David says, laughing before he explains what it means. “Sorry, I just. It translates to ‘you smell like the plague’” David laughs out, everyone laughing as well. “Bruh, imagine you walk into class and everyone starts gagging. Then someone just shouts “smrdiš ko kuga” He says, everyone laughing harder than before. “David taught me one thing in Croatian” Matteo tells them, David nodding. “And what was it?” He asks, seeing if Matteo still remembers what he taught him. “Volim te” The blonde responds, David placing a hand on his heart. “Aw, volim I tebe” He responds. “Volim te means I love you” Matteo explains, sticking his tongue out. “Gross” Carlos says, he says it in a ‘stop being so in love’ way. The boys always make fun of how in love the couple is. 

“Shut up, Laura’s calling me” David announces, everyone excited to hear David speak something other than German. 

“Bok, kako si?”

“Bok. Zvao sam te pitati ako li ostaješ sa Matteo ili ne?”

”Da, ali sutra ću biti kod kuće u podne”

“Ok, laku noć, dušo, volim te”

”Laku noć, seze. Volim te više”

“Nemoguće”

”Svejedno” 

When David hangs up, he looks up at his friends. He can’t help but laugh at their confused faces. “What the fuck happened? Why were you yelling?” Carlos asks, Abdi asking the same. “We weren't yelling! She just asked if I was staying with Teo tonight, I said yes but I’ll be back tomorrow around noon. She said okay, night love you. I said night, love you more. She then said impossible, i responded with whatever, that’s it” He explains, looking over at Matteo. His face asking ‘Was I yelling?’ Matteo just shaking his head, “It sounded aggressive” Abdi commented, David just laughed and took a drag from his cigarette. “Hater!” He exclaimed, everyone laughing. 

Around 02:40 Matteo and David decide to head home, they walk the small distance to Matteo’s flat and head inside. They change, Matteo just taking off his shirt and putting on some sweats. David taking off his binder and putting on shorts, they get into bed and play on their phones before heading to sleep. “I think it’s hot when you speak Croatian, baby” Matteo tells him, “Really? Every time I speak it around the girls they all think it’s confusing” David explains, Matteo shakes his head while running a hand through the boys hair. “I like it, I like how it sounds” He says. David smiles, lifting his head from Matteo’s chest to give him a kiss. “Zvuči li lijepo?” He asks, Matteo just shaking his head. “Sai che non capisco una parola di quello che dici, vero?” He responds. “See, Italian is a sexy language! Croatian just sounds aggressive!” David argues, Matteo pulling him into his lap. His hands running up and down the boys thighs. “I think it’s sexy when you speak Croatian, but I’ve heard you speak it every now and then so I’ve grown used to the sound of it. The boys and girls have never heard it, so in their mind it sounds harsh. People who don’t speak German think of it as an aggressive language, baby” Matteo explains to him, “I like when you talk like that. You sound very educated, it’s hot babe” 

“Are suggesting something, Schreibner?” Matteo questions, moving his hands from his thighs to David’s ass. Grinding David down on him, making David moan. “Maybe, think you’re up for it? Big guy?” He teases, Matteo bites his lip before pulling him down for a kiss. 


	3. Loving is easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Matteo are just so in love.

David invited the guys over to his and Laura’s flat, since Matteo was the only one who’d ever been there. They were sitting in the living room, drinking some beer, Jonas and the love birds enjoying some cigarettes. The boys all on the couch, while Matteo was in the chair with David sat in his lap. “David, idem na svijetu tržište, želiš li nešto?” Laura asks, David taking a moment to think. “Da, možeš me dobiti Smoki?” He tells her, having his words coming out as a question because he’s trying to remember if World Market even sells Smoki. “Da, dečki žele nešto?” Laura continues, “You guys want anything from World Market?” He asks, everyone shaking their heads. “Oh, evo, kupij mi cigarete” David adds, getting up from his boyfriends lap to give her some money from his wallet. “Okay, bok. Volim te, don’t do anything stupid!” Laura responds while walking out the door, David tells her goodbye then returns to the blondes lap. 

“Oh I love this song!” Carlos exclaims, Loving Is Easy by Rex Orange County coming on. Everyone agreeing with him, Matteo wrapping his arms around David’s waist. David’s arms finding their way around the blondes shoulders, “Loving is easy, you had me fucked up” Matteo sings, smiling up at David. David looking down at him, his hand reaching up to cup his cheek. “It used to be so hard to see, yeah loving is easy” David continues. Their friends can’t help but smile at the sight, they’ve seen Matteo when he was at his lowest point. To look at him now is heartwarming, he’s happy. He’s Matteo again, and David has been the best thing to happen to him. 

Carlos sneakily takes a video of the couple, Matteo taking a sip of his beer. His hands both his cigarette and beer bottle, David just holding a cigarette in his hand. “Yeah loving is easy—“ David’s words being interrupted by their cat, Zeke jumping into the boys lap. Matteo setting down his beer, his now free hand petting the cats head. “Loving is easy” He sings softly, his head resting on David’s chest. David’s hand finding its way to Matteo’s blonde locks. 

David and Matteo are so soft, and gentle with each other. Matteo looks at David like he just hung the moon and stars, David looking at the blonde like he created the whole universe. Real Peach by Henry Jamison filling the small apartments living room, David swaying gently to the song. Laura walks in, smiling at her brother and most likely future brother-in-law, she hands David his snack and pack of cigarettes. “Cause my baby he’s a real peach” Matteo whispers, David giggling at the change of pronouns that Matteo made to the song. Jonas takes David’s phone, looking through his music. He picks a song that has David’s hometown in it, (Rijeka Snova) when it starts playing David and Laura both gasp. 

Laura begins singing along, David getting up from Matteo’s lap much to the boys demise. He walks into the kitchen and grabs Laura’s hand, they walk into the living room and start dancing. This song is written about Rijeka, which is where they’re from. It’s a beautiful song, and one of their favorite. “Tko si ti? Što me ljubiš tako nježno” David sings, Laura continuing by singing the next verse—“Dok na nebu sviće zora tko si ti? Što te slušam kako dišeš”

“Blizu uspavanog mora” They sing together, when the song ends everyone applauds them. Making David and Laura laugh, Laura heads back to the kitchen then to her room. David sitting down in Matteo’s lap, once again. “What’s Rijeka Snova mean?” Jonas asks, David smiling wide at the correct pronunciation of the song title. “It translates to river of dreams, and Rijeka has this beautiful river that runs through it” He explains, everyone smiling at the meaning. “If you google the song, and choose English results you can see the translated song and it’s such a beautiful song” He adds. 

After about two hours, the guys decide to head home. Matteo obviously staying the night, they all say goodbye and thank David for the beer. Once they leave, David and Matteo head to his bedroom. They change into what they usually sleep in, Matteo pulling his boyfriend into his lap when he’s finished changing, after setting his phone to play Loving Is Easy on repeat from the speaker. “I love you” He says, David smiling. “I love you too, babe” David responds, Matteo just pushing his shoulder playfully. “Nein, like I love you a lot. You make me really happy, baby. It’s fucking beautiful when I’m with you, I just feel understood you know?” Matteo tells him, David tearing up at his boyfriends words. “Are you crying?” Matteo asks, rubbing his hand up and down the boys back. “Yeah, because I’m so fucking happy with you, Teo” He responds, Matteo can’t stop the smile that forms on his face. 

“You’re beautiful when you smile” The blonde whispers, “Stop making me cry unless you’re going to get down on one knee right now” David informs him, Matteo pushes David off of him and stands up. David gasping at his boyfriends actions. 

“David Schreibner, baby. You are the love of my life, I didn’t think it was possible for me to be this happy, but you make me so fucking happy. Yes, we’re young, and maybe a little dumb sometimes but I know what I want. And what I want is to be able to call you mine, forever—“ Matteo stops to reach into the pocket of his jeans off the floor, he pulls out a ring and gets down on one knee in front of David. David can’t help the tears falling onto his cheeks, he never thought this would ever happen to him. “So, baby. Will you do me the honor? Will you marry me?” Matteo asks, David letting a sob escape his mouth. He nods, “Yes?” Matteo asks, wanting to hear David say the word. “Yes, yes I’ll marry you” He whispers, removing his hand from his face so Matteo can put the small gold band on his finger. David places his free hand on his chest, trying to calm down. 

When Matteo stands up, David pulls him into a kiss. The blonde can still feel the tears on David’s cheeks, “Why are you crying?” Matteo asks, worried he did something wrong. “I’m so fucking happy, babe. These are happy tears” He laughs out, Matteo can’t help but kiss the hell out of him. David pulls Matteo down with him, the blonde situating himself between his thighs. David’s legs automatically wrapping around the boys waist. Loving Is Easy still filling the room, making the couple smile. 

“Fuck Matteo” David moans, his ~~boyfriend~~ fiancé pounding into him. Matteo taking his time, making David feel on cloud nine. On a particularly deep thrust, he hits David’s spot right on. A broken moan leaving his mouth, they’re both so close. When David’s orgasm hits him, the way he clenches around Matteo is what sends the boy over the edge. They come down from their high, Matteo pulls out and tosses the condom into David’s trashcan. Matteo puts his pants back on, David doing the same. They get under the covers, David’s head resting on Matteo’s chest, their fingers laced together. 

“I like how we’re engaged, but we don’t have our own place” Matteo points out, David laughing softly at his statement. “We broke broke, babe” He reminds him, “True” He responds. That night they fall asleep like they always do, feeling safe in eachothers arms. Only this time, they’re falling asleep as fiancées. And they couldn’t be fucking happier. 


	4. Prom Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Matteo tell their friends the news, having Hans, Linn, and Laura already know.
> 
> Also, listen to prom dress by mxmtoon while reading this chapter. Idk why but I got emotional while writing this, I really hope you guys enjoy :)

“So, we invited you guys here for a reason” Matteo began, smiling at his boy. They all look at them, giving the couple their attention. Matteo gets the ring out of his pocket, putting it on David’s finger where it once sat. “Are yo—“ Abdi began, Jonas interrupting his words by shouting at the top of his lungs and tackling the couple. “Wait, I’m lost” Sam says, Jonas finally gets off of David and Matteo so they can clarify what this means for them. “I proposed to David a couple nights ago, we’re getting married” Matteo answers, David can’t help the smile that blooms on his face. Everyone cheers, their assumptions being confirmed. Matteo picks up David, the boy wrapping his legs around the blondes waist. 

They decide to celebrate, but want it to be a personal celebration. They all chill at Matteo’s flat, having some drinks. Jonas and the newly engaged couple not giving a fuck, and smoking inside. “Baby, here choose a song” Matteo suggests, handing the brown eyed boy his phone. David chooses a song that he listened to while getting ready for the Abi Ball. The familiar tune filled his ears as it took over the empty spaces in the living room. He stands up, Matteo can’t help but think of how adorable he looks. David wearing a pair of jeans, one of Matteo’s sweaters tucked into the waistband. “I’m sitting here, crying in my prom dress” He sings, pulling Matteo up from the couch to dance with him. “I’d be the prom queen if crying was a contest” The blonde finishes, dancing stupidly with the love of his life. “May I have this dance?” Jonas asks Hans, Hans laughing and taking Jonas’ hand. “All I wanna do is run” David begins, then all of a sudden the sound of thunder startles the crowd of friends. 

David looks up at Matteo, his eyes asking the question. Matteo nods, he grabs the speaker along with his fiancés hand. They bolt out of the flat, running down the stairs. Their friends walking onto the balcony to find out what the couple was doing. Matteo plays the song as loud as he could, they run outside becoming damp from the falling rain. David’s laugh booming through the empty street, Matteo picking him up and spinning them around. “I’m sitting here, crying in my prom dress” He sings, him and Matteo dancing in the rain. Their friends can’t help but feel so much love for their friends, “All I wanna do is run” Matteo says, spinning David then pulling him to his chest. They begin slow dancing in the vacant streets of Berlin, Jonas and Hans taking a video of the lovebirds. 

Matteo looks into David’s eyes, their foreheads resting on each other in the pouring rain. “I love you so fucking much” Matteo says, David pulling him down for a kiss. 

A couple hours later, everyone leaves after spending time with their friends. David changes from his wet clothes into one of Matteo’s t-shirts, taking off his binder and slipping on a pair of shorts. Matteo walking into his bedroom, wearing only boxers with a pair of pajama pants hanging low on his hips. Matteo belly flops onto his bed, “Are we crazy? For getting engaged at eighteen?” David asks, laying atop his fiancés back. “Nein, I think we’re perfect baby” He responds, David smiling. “Can I braid your hair?” He asks, Matteo pushing the boy off his back then pulling him to his chest. “Sure, baby” The blonde answers, David situates them so that Matteo’s head is in his lap. Matteo can’t help but film his adorable fiancé, who’s giggling while braiding his blonde hair. 


End file.
